Zootopian Revolution
by Spleriia Emperor Splerii
Summary: Facing long-time problems and political favoritism, the Zootopians were extremely sick of the Splena Empire. By this time, revolutionaries under the leadership of a lion named Leonair Andrews rose up in arms against Emperor Splero and the Zootopian tugboat Sahara Waters won the first success. Rated M story so read on your own risks! Inspired by the October Revolution of 1917.


Driving on a old pre-World War One era 2-seat motorized car, Emperor Splero and Regent Chimpan were commuting on route to the ZPD Headquarters. Both the human emperor and the monkey were chatting with one another.

'Chimpan, thanks for removing the Maxim gun that was mounted on the roof of this car.'

'No problem, Sire.'

'When will my second car would be fixed back at the imperial mainland?'

'Probably next week, I presumed.'

'I see.'

Chimpan cleared his throat.

'Seriously, Splero. Why we're still using motorized cars that was being used in the 1900s?'

'I just wanted to preserve the historic use of these machines, Chimpan. I know we should be using modern cars like today but I want to retain on my imperial traditions.'

'Alright then, Sire.'

After traveling for more than 45 minutes, both of them had finally arrived at the ZPD Headquarters. Upon entering through the building, they confront to Clawhauser.

'Hey there, Clawhauser.'

'Hey there, guys!'

'We finally got the documents for Chief Bogo and the others.'

Splero then hands the documents to the cheetah. Clawhauser checked them and he nodded.

'Ah, yes. The manifestos and other stuff that Chief Bogo requested earlier.'

'Yep. It's all in there.'

Chimpan patted his paw.

'By the way, have you seen Nick, Judy and Michelle?'

The overweight cheetah nodded.

'Oh. They're in the Briefing Room, guys.'

'Alright then. Thanks, by the way.'

'You're welcome, Sire. Have a good one too.'

'Yeah. You too, Claw.'

Both of them headed to the Briefing Room.

...

Nick and Michelle were both arm-wrestling with each other as Judy watches them while drinking a carton of carrot juice from her paws. The arctic vixen manage to subdue the red fox's paw.

'Bingo!'

Michelle laughed victoriously as Nick groaned in defeat.

'No way! You're cheating on me, girl!'

'Nu-uh!'

Nick grinned.

'You do work out a lot, Michelle.'

'Of course, Nicky. I always work out for the ZPD.'

'All by yourself?'

'Nope. I work out with a partner.'

Judy gulped the juice on her mouth before asking.

'Who, Michelle? I presume Chimpan would be your sports trainer.'

As the female rabbit drinks again, Michelle shook her head.

'Nope. I always work out with Splero.'

Nick adjusts his necktie.

'Really?'

'Yep. We both work out without any clothes wore over our bodies.'

Judy spit-takes and Nick choked as they heard what Michelle said.

'You serious?!'

'Man! You're working out with him and with your bosom exposed?!'

Michelle laughed evilly.

'Of course not, guys! I'm just joking!'

Both the red fox and the rabbit looked at each other as the arctic vixen continued on laughing.

'She's toying us, Carrots.'

'Yeah. I can't believe that we being fell for that one.'

They then faces to Michelle. Nick places his paw over his maw and Judy places her own on the desk.

'Nice try on that one, you sly vixen.'

'Thanks for the compliment, dumb...'

Before she could finished her sentence, the door opened up. The room slowly quiet down as Chief Bogo, Emperor Splero and Regent Chimpan entered. The chimpanzee was clutching Splero's arm over his head. Chief Bogo then cleared his throat.

'OK, everyone. Sorry for the delay because Emperor Splero here had just broke his leg after slipped in the wet floor outside. The janitor who was assigned to wipe the floors earlier forgot to place a 'Wet Floor' sign in the area.'

Splero groaned.

'Oh. Come on, Chief.'

'Can't it, Splero.'

The other officers laughed. Splero let out a nervous laugh as Nick, Judy and Michelle did the same as him. Chief Bogo then places the documents onto his podium.

'Anyway, enough of that and let's move on. Even though the Emperor had injured his leg from a slightly awkward accident, he did bring me these documents that lists out the manifestos and other notes that were being written out from the lawyers of the previous suspects that we arrested from the Nighthowler Incident.'

He then faces to Splero.

'Splero, take the rest of the report.'

Splero saluted.

'Yes, Chief. Chimpan, you may please be seated now and thanks for helping me.'

'No problem, Sire.'

Chimpan then sat down on his seat near Nick, Judy and Michelle. Splero then limped towards Chief Bogo and took the documents from his hooves before turning around to face the crowd.

'Alright, guys. Here's the skinny.'

The other ZPD officers listened hard as Splero cleared his throat and started to speak.


End file.
